ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 114 (20th March 1986)
Plot Simon is relieved when Naima tells him she is still up for their date in the evening. The brewery's area manager, James Willmott-Brown, visits The Vic with his colleagues for a stocktake. Angie worries that James and his colleagues will find the non-brewery alcohol they have stored. Lofty tries to find a place to store cardboard boxes for the upcoming carnival. He ends up putting them in the cellar of The Vic. Sue tells Ali to see a doctor about whether he is infertile or not. Ali tells Sue he will only see a doctor if she does first. He phones the doctors and gets Sue an appointment for the afternoon. Simon puts bunting up in preparation for the carnival. James tells Angie and Den that they need to promote the brewery's new brand of lager, and shows them an idea he has devised to improve its sales: stickers. When a customer gets twelve stickers they get a free lager. Lofty and Simon's competition to see who can get the most money continues. Lofty is confident he has won. James leaves The Vic but returns just minutes later. Angie and Den panic upon seeing him return. Kelvin tells Ian to use the launderette washing machines to dye the white sheets. Ian is not confident on the idea, fearing it will dye other customers clothing afterwards. James expresses concerns that he has found evidence that Den is buying non-brewery alcohol in the cellar. He takes Den to the cellar to show him the evidence - non-brewery branded cardboard boxes - but when they get there the boxes have disappeared. Den overhears Lofty talking about the cardboard boxes and Lofty says they are his for the carnival. James apologies and leaves again. Simon takes Naima out in his car for their date. Dye pours from the launderette washing machines onto the floor, staining it. Pauline and Dot are horrified by the mess. Ali and Sue return from the doctors. The doctor has told them they need to take their time trying for a baby. Michelle tells Arthur and Pauline that she is having a home birth. Pauline once again expresses her concerns at Michelle having her baby at home, while a drunk Arthur does not take the situation seriously. Dot checks in on Angie and tells her that the women of Walford have come together to make sure she is okay. Dot tells Angie that the only reason Charlie stayed with her was because she did whatever she could to keep him. She tells Angie she would do it again if she was dating another man. Once Dot is gone, Den tells Angie he only saved her life because Jan kicked him out of her car, and if he had not, she would be dead. Naima is unimpressed when Simon takes her to his mum's place for a meal. She asks him why he did it and Simon tells her seeing Pauline and Mark's situation reminded him how important it was to let his mother know that he is doing okay. Angie asks Simon if he came back to The Vic on the night she overdosed. He says he never returned. Angie gets scared when she realises that she would have died that night if Den had not found her. Cast Regular cast *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Mr Wilmott-Brown") *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of James Willmott-Brown (William Boyde). *''Radio Times'' synopsis: '...there's no pride in keeping a man by tricks.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 22,750,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes